Kingdom Hearts Two: The Second Wave
by Jaze Dark
Summary: Just a story format of Kingdom Hearts 2 as I think it should be, please don't kill me I thought it was a good idea.


*Er..I don't own anything in here, except the keyboard im typing with. This is my first real  
  
attempt at a fic, so rad and review. Much much more coming soon. The idea is basicly a  
  
Kingdom Hearts 2*  
  
Jaze sat, back of the room at always. He flicked the bangs of his own short, black hair  
  
that stuck out from under a red and black Zero Baseball cap with a pen. Having math 6th period  
  
was the worst. He sighed, sticking his legs out even further, onto the bottom of the desk in the  
  
next row. He was 6'1'' at the age of 14, and that didn't leave much leg-room in the middle  
  
school desks. He shot a glance at his freind, James, on the other side of the room. James screwed  
  
up his eyes and mouth, making a funny face. Jaze smirked and looked out the window, watching  
  
the 7th graders kick a ball around. He sighed and looked back up at the clock. 2:03, jesus its  
  
been 2:03 for a fucking hour Jaze thought. Come on 2:04!  
  
Jaze returned his attention to the people outside. Then a motion caught his eye. The tree's  
  
were moving very rapidly. It was suddenly really windy. Jaze looked up to the sky and watched  
  
the clouds. They wernt moving. Which ment there wasnt a wind. Something was in the trees.  
  
Jaze glanced up at the clock. 2:16. Shit. He needed to get outside. Now. He raised his  
  
hand. The Teacher, Mr.McOlenn, looked up from the board.  
  
"Yes, Jaze?" Jaze cleared his throat.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom, can I go?" Jaze didn't wait for a response, running to the  
  
door and almost tripping over himself. As he rounded the corner and reached the stairs, he heard  
  
screams and several 7th graders ran up the stairs, apparently scared out of there minds. For some  
  
reason, a fear gripped Jaze. A cold, heavy fear sitting at the pit of his stomache. But as always,  
  
he mastered that fear and leaped down the stairs. All 30 of them. Or rather, 27 of them because  
  
he couldn't quite clear it, he twisted his ankle around and stumbled down the last three. Here, the  
  
pres of kids running down the 7th grade wing and also up the stairs made it almost impossible to  
  
make any headway lightly, so using his size to his advantage, he pushed his way through. The  
  
fire alarms started to blare, but Jaze didn't smell fire. He didn't smell gun poder, he didn't smell  
  
water...all he smelt was fear. As he cleared the door, he tripped over his twisted ankle and sank  
  
to a knee, looking up into the face of a Heartless. Of course, Jaze didn't know that. It was just a  
  
deep, midnight-black round ball with white eyes and attenae. All the same, he didn't like it at all.  
  
He rolled to the left, avoiding a little fist from the Heartless. He changed his roll backwards,  
  
moving swiftly to his feet, but stumbeling slightly on his ankle. In the second of hesitation,  
  
another Heartless pounced, slamming into his chest and knocking him to the ground again. It  
  
reared up ready to take his heart. How did he know that?  
  
"NO!" Time seemed to freeze. His hand and his chest started to glow, a light blue light  
  
eminating from him. the light solidafied, and shaped itself into a giant key, a Keyblade, blue and  
  
white. Time rushed back to its proper place.  
  
The Heartless struck, but Jaze swung the blade around in a backwards arc, smashing it  
  
from him. He lept up, stumbeling again, but this time not as badly as befor. He gazed in awe at  
  
the shining blade in his hand. It was lightweight, but apprently extreamly effective against  
  
these... Jaze suddenly remembered he was fighting, and he looked up from the blade, just in time  
  
to dive asside as several Heartless struck at his legs. As Jaze landed, he pulled the Keyblade  
  
down, slashing one into nothingness. He lunged, using his momentum to take out the other two  
  
and spin into a gaurd stance, facing the rest of them.   
  
The rest of them. Jaze faultered. As he looked aross the feild, there was no feild, just  
  
Heartless. Hundred upon hundreds...thousands...millions? Jaze heard crying from behind him. He  
  
risked a glance and saw a freind of his, a blonde girl, who he was never close to, crying, sobbing  
  
hystaricly. His resolve strengthened, and he knew he would fight untill he was taken, kicking,  
  
slashing and screaming to werever it was he would go.   
  
Jaze moved forward, brandishing the Keyblade. The Heartless stepped back, knocking  
  
over many of the ones behind them. It was a giant dominoe effect. It would be funny, halarious  
  
even, if it wasnt for such a dire situation. The Heartless started to close in, slowly. Jaze felt for  
  
the first time very, very calostrophobic. He suddenly heard something behind him, the sound of a  
  
kick connecting with ribs and breaking several of them. Jaze spun, Keyblade already swinging  
  
around and towards the sound. He stopped.  
  
A man ducked under the blade and hit Jaze in the back of the head. Jaze rolled up and  
  
sat, slumping in a sitting condition. Heartless poured at him. Jaze swatted them all away with  
  
one great swipe with the flat of the Keyblade. He then stod, and swung down, taking out two  
  
Heartless. One lept at him from behind, and he could feel its cold presence. He swung the blade  
  
backhand, and connected, sending it flying into nothingness. He crouched and look around for  
  
the man who had struck him earlier. It hadn't been one of these black things.   
  
"Hey Uncle Jackie, behind you!" Jaze moved to the sound of the voice, eyes scanning the  
  
sea of black, and he saw a girl, prehapse 12 years old, with black hair and big brown eyes. He  
  
followed her gaze and saw the man, whos name was apparently Jackie. He was fighting off the  
  
Heartless, using kicks and punches. He was an amazing martial artist.   
  
"Well the enemy of my enemys my freind...and prehapse my enemy." Jaze muttered, and  
  
sprung, slashing three Heartless in quick succeision. He then kicked another away, and cut  
  
downwards, dispatching another. He was on a roll. But he was already tiering, and there were  
  
millions left. He looked at Jackie, while parrying a Heartless's attacks. "Who are you?" The man  
  
seemed a bit suprised, and he stumbled, losing a bit of ground.  
  
"I am Jackie Chan," He thrust a fist at a Heartless, destroying it. "And you are?" He  
  
kicked up and then down, launching one into the air and then smashing one with his heel. Jaze  
  
was impressed.   
  
"Names Jaze," Jaze ducked a Heartless's leap and struck the blade up, making the  
  
Heartless's dive into the blade, destroying itself "and I think were fighting a loosing battle pal."  
  
"Agreed." Jackie lept, a good 10 feet and landed by the girl. "Come on Jade, go upstairs,  
  
and take that girl with you." Jackie pointed to the blonde. "And Jade, stay put when you get  
  
inside!" Jackie turned and motioned for Jaze to come into the school. With his back turned, the  
  
girl, Jade, made a face at Jackie, then helped the blonde into the school. Jaze swung the  
  
Keyblade full circle, creating a circle of space between him and the Heartless. He then lept, not  
  
nearly as well as Jackie, and fell on the concrete near the door. He rolled backwards, inside, and  
  
Jackie followed him into the school. Jaze rolled to his feet, then lept forward and slammed the  
  
door shut. Jaze sighed and dropped down to the ground. He was exausted and his ankel killed.  
  
But a thought came to mind.  
  
"Jackie, we need to lock this place down, close the doors and cover the windows. The  
  
Skylights too." Jaze groaned and got to his feet. "Come on!" He jogged down the hallway,  
  
locking doors. With jckies help, he slowly room by room flipped tables to cover the windows. It  
  
wasnt much work, seince luckily the teachers had thought to do that also. When it was  
  
completed, Jaze brought Jackie to the Autoturium He sat down on the edge of the stage, and  
  
Jackie, Jade and an old man sat down in the front row facing him. Several dozen students also  
  
sat in the auditorium, interested as to what was happening. Jaze's Keyblade rested in his lap.  
  
"So, Jackie Chan. And this is your daughter, Jade Chan then?" Jaze asked. Jade looked  
  
up.  
  
"No, im his niece, Jade. Uncle Jackies a lot like a dad to me though for the past two  
  
years. He's a secret agent, and we both beat up Shadow Kahn and Daemons, and we got some  
  
talismens, they're like these sto-" Jackie put his hand over Jade's mouth.  
  
"What Jade means is, just today we were fighting these Shadow things.." The old man  
  
whapped Jackie on the back of the head.  
  
"Aiya, Jackie! There is no harm in keeping secrets from this boy here! We are not on our  
  
own world, much less dimension. It seems that a spirt-time portal opened up and we were  
  
brought here. And One more thing, Jade reminded me we have some of the talismans, they're  
  
power could be helpful. One more thing, they are not Shadows, they are daemons called  
  
Heartless. And one more thing, this boy here has a very powerfull blade, known as a Keyblade. And one more thing,  
  
you forgot to introduce me. And one more thing, you missed a spot shaveing this morning. See,  
  
right here." The old man whapped Jackie on the cheek with his backhand. Jackie rubbed his  
  
cheek.  
  
"Jaze, this is Uncle. He knows...all sorts of things about daemons and magic." Jackie  
  
said. "Uncle, which talismans do we have?" Uncle shrugged.  
  
"I do not know, ask Jade, she stole them from Section 13." Jackie glared at Jade, who  
  
blushed a bit an smiled, holding up four small, 8 sided stones. Each one had an animal on it.  
  
One, a Dragon, another was of a horse, one more was a monkey, and the final one was of a pig.  
  
Jackie scolded Jade.  
  
"Jade, you know you shouldn't take these, they arn't ours!" Jade smiled again.  
  
"Yeah, but Jackie common, we GOT all of them didn't we, I think we have a right to use  
  
them every once and awhile." She crossed her arms, holding the tailismans in one hand. Jaze  
  
coughed.  
  
"Uh what do they do?" Asked Jaze. Uncle spoke up.  
  
"Each tailisman, one for each zodiak animal, has a different power. The Dragon  
  
contains the power of combustion, the horse will give the power to heal, the monkey lets things  
  
change shape and form and the pig gives heat-eye beams to the user." Jaze digested this.   
  
"Well, seince we seem to be the only ones that can combat these...Heartless, shouldn't  
  
me and Jackie each take two?" Uncle shook his head no.   
  
"In case we get seperated, me and Jade should each have one." Jade smiled and jumped  
  
in the air.  
  
"Score!" Uncle coughed and continued.  
  
"I Will take the Monkey, Jade, you get to keep the horse, Jackie, take the pig, and Jade,"  
  
"Jaze" Jaze corrected.  
  
"Yes, you get the Dragon. Very powerful. Use it wisley." Jade flipped him the Dragon  
  
tailisman. Jaze cought it and absorbed it into his hand. He stared at it suprised.  
  
"Don't worry, its supposed to do that." Jade said. Jaze looked at her and just  
  
nodded, still a bit shocked."I think." Jade added, a bit teasingly.   
  
"Jaze, I don't think this place will hold for long. Its safe for now, but we need help soon."  
  
Jackie said. Jaze nodded.   
  
"We'll need to go for help soon. There must be a way to keep these Heartless at bay  
  
though." He looked around.  
  
"Jade, there may be a way." Uncle said.  
  
"Its Jaze."  
  
"Right, Jade, we can try to get Sora to come here. And one more thing, we can get him to  
  
bring his keyblade. And one more thing, these kids are getting hungrey, you should feed them  
  
better. And one more thing, how old are you? Jade is 12." Jade glared at Uncle.  
  
"Right...uh I think we need to prioritze right now Uncle. Who's Sora?"  
  
"He's a person of legend, he was able to stop the first wave of Heartless. He might be  
  
able to help now." Jaze looked slightly shocked.  
  
"First wave of Heartless? You mean these attacked this planet once befor?" Jaze watched   
  
Uncle shake his head.  
  
"The Heartless attacked other worlds."  
  
"But you said Sora was somone of legend, dosn't that mean he dosn't exist?" Jaze asked.  
  
"No! Do not doubt the legend, it is true!"   
  
"How do we get to him?" Jaze asked, looking down at his own keyblade.  
  
"Aiya, I do not know. I will go look it up. Do you have a library of ancient texts?" Uncle  
  
asked.  
  
"Uh...we have the internet upstairs.." He pointed at the staircase outside the door.   
  
"Well, that must do then. Come Jackie, we need to reasearch and I need to teach you  
  
some magic spells." Jade looked up to Uncle.  
  
"Hey Uncle, can I learn magic too?" Jackie turned and looked down at his Neice.  
  
"No Jade, you stay here and keep Jaze company." Jackie turned and followed Uncle,  
  
already ranting about something or another, as they left. Jaze sat on the stage, looking at Jade  
  
and the other kids, who were talking amongst themselves. Jade sat alone, looking rather  
  
dejected. She looked up and then down at the Keyblade. Her eyes brightened.  
  
"Hey Jaze, can I see the sword for a sec?" She asked, jumping up and reaching out her  
  
hands. Jaze looked down at the blade.  
  
"Well...alright.." He hesitantly handed it to her, but as he did so he felt like he handed a  
  
peice of himself to her. "Whoah.." Jade looked up at him.  
  
"Hey, you ok? You look kinda pale." Jaze nodded.  
  
"That blade..it has part of me in it I think. When I gave it to you, it felt like I gave  
  
you..like a peice of myself. It felt weird." Jade looked at the blade in her hands.  
  
"Freaky" The blade suddenly dissapeared and reapeared in Jaze's outstretched hand.  
  
"Whoah, how'd you do that?" Jade looked a little suprised, and so did a few of the other kids.  
  
"I'm not sure, I reached out for the blade and it came to me. It really must be a part of me  
  
then. Weird." He looked at the blade, then rested it in his lap. Jade lifted herself up next to him,  
  
and sat down.  
  
"Hey, wern't you afraid?" Jade asked. Jaze looked at her, puzzeled. " I mean today,  
  
fighting the Heartless."  
  
"Oh. Well, yeah. But I was more afraid.." He lowered his voice. "I was more afraid it'd  
  
hurt my freinds. I couldn't live with myself if I let those things hurt my freinds. Even the people  
  
who wernt my freinds. Weird huh? But Jackie was amazing, he took them on without even a  
  
sword or anything." Jade grinned and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, Uncle Jackies the best! I told you right, he took on like a thousand Shadow Kahn  
  
and beat them. Oh, and I helped. And we met Viper, shes totally cool, she taught me how to steal  
  
stuff. Oh and then theres Tohru.." Jade went on for nearly an hour explaining the events of her  
  
life with Jackie. Then, the doors swung open, and Jackie Chan and Uncle stepped in leading a  
  
boy about the samge age as he, if much shorter. He seemed older but young, his brown hair  
  
standing up, his clothes dirty, he seemed normal in those prospects, but in his eyes...his eyes had  
  
seen battle befor. Many, many times. This was Sora, and hey carried a keyblade like his own.  
  
Sora smiled and extended a hand to Jaze.   
  
"Hey, your Jaze right? My names Sora. We have a lot of work to do." 


End file.
